An HVAC system typically includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator connected by refrigerant lines to form a refrigeration circuit. The compressor of the HVAC system, for example, may produce vibration during operation. The vibration of the compressor may be transmitted to, for example, the refrigerant lines, causing displacement of a refrigerant line. In some situations, the displacement of the refrigerant lines can cause damage (such as line breakage, etc.) to a refrigerant line.